yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Interactions
2-1-15InteractionWheelAll.png|February 1st, 2015. The interaction wheel. 2-8-16InteractionWheelAll.png|February 8th, 2016. The interaction wheel. 2-8-16InteractionWheelPart2Favors-0.png|February 8th, 2016. The Student Favors. There are six ways of interacting with students. These interactions include: Apologize, Compliment, Gossip, Tasks, Ask Favor and Bye. Apologize If an NPC notices the protagonist acting suspicious—such as carrying around a weapon or taking a panty shot—she can apologize to them to regain 50% of the reputation damage taken. Wearing the Kawaii Moe Shimapan regains 75% reputation damage taken. 2-1-15Apologize.png|February 1st, 2015. Original apologize. 2-2-16ApologizeIcon.png|February 2nd, 2016. Second apologize icon. 2-2-16ApologizeRiku.png|February 2nd, 2016. Apologizing to Riku Soma. Compliment Complimenting an NPC will increase the protagonist's reputation by one point. Each student can only be complimented once per day; students will think the protagonist is just pretending to be nice if they are complimented twice. Wearing the Sweet Strawberry Panties boosts the amount of reputation points received after complimenting students. 2-1-15Compliment.png|February 1st, 2015. Original compliment. 2-2-16Compliment.png|February 2nd, 2016. Second compliment icon. 2-2-16ComplimentingRiku.png|February 2nd, 2016. Gossip :Main Article: Gossip Gossip is used to spread rumors about a rival, which will damage her reputation. The player is not able to gossip if they have a low reputation. As with complimenting, the protagonist can only share gossip with each student once per day. Wearing the Skimpy Sexy Panties boosts reputation damage done to targets of gossip. More buffs can be found on the Gossip page itself. 2-1-15Gossip.png|February 1st, 2015. Original gossip. 2-2-16Gossoup.png|February 2nd, 2016. Second gossip icon. 2-2-16GossipRiku.png|February 2nd, 2016. Tasks :Main Article: Tasks As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, the protagonist can help students out by performing a task for them. If the task is completed, the student will become friends with her and she will be able to ask them for Student Favors. Currently, the player can only do a task for Saki Miyu. 2-2-16TaskIcon.png|February 2nd, 2016. Saki Miyu Task.png|February 15th, 2016. Saki Miyu's task. Ask Favor Not to be confused with Panty Shot Favors. "Follow Me" has been in the game since the early days of Yandere Simulator. "Distract" and "Go Away" were added in the October 8th, 2015 Build. The protagonist has to be friends with a student or have a high Seduction Level to ask them for Student Favors. Students are not willing to perform favors for the player if their next class begins in less than half an hour. If a favor is asked during this time, they will say, "Sorry, I can't help you now. It's time for class." In the future, it will only be possible to ask each student for a Student Favor once per day. This is a low priority, though.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668185076916576256 2-2-16AskFavor.png|February 2nd, 2016. Follow Me In early builds, the player could ask any student other than Senpai to follow them. In a later build, the player could only ask when they had a high enough reputation. In the October 8th, 2015 Build and the November 1st, 2015 Build, "Follow Me" can be achieved through Student Favors, just like "Distract" and "Go Away". A student will follow Yandere-chan until she asks them to stop, they have to be somewhere else, or she takes too much of their time. This can be used in kidnapping or to murder someone without any witnesses. They will not follow if one student is already doing so. 2-2-16FollowMeIcon-0.png|February 2nd, 2016. 2-2-16DealingDrugs.png|February 2nd, 2016. Distract As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, the protagonist can ask a student to distract someone (selected in Student Info) for ten seconds. Only someone whose picture has already been sent to Info-chan can be chosen. Students are not able to distract Senpai, Info-chan, a deceased student, a mind-broken student, a unconscious/kidnapped student, or themselves. 2-2-16Distract.png|February 2nd, 2016. Screenshot_(27).png|Saki Miyu distracting Reina. Distract.png|February 2nd, 2016 Go Away As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, the protagonist can ask a student to move somewhere else. In the February 2nd, 2016 Build, it is only possible to tell a student to go away if they have actually reached some destination that they intend to occupy for some time. They will go away for a maximum of 60 seconds, and will go to different spots. 2-2-16GoAwayIcon.png|February 2nd, 2016. 2-2-16GoAwayRainbow12Males.png|February 2nd, 2016. Go_Away.png|February 2nd, 2016. Bye Allows the player to exit the conversation without interacting with the student. Time Indicator Upon starting a conversation, a time indicator will appear, showing how much time is left before the student's patience runs out. If no interaction is chosen before the indicator hits half-way, the student will say "Uh, are you just going to stand there?" and will wait a few seconds before finally exiting the conversation. YandereDev has stated that if this is done to a student more than once, the protagonist's reputation may go down for wasting their time continuously. 2-1-15Bye.png|February 1st, 2015. Original bye. 2-2-16ByeIcon.png|February 2nd, 2016. Second bye icon. 2-2-16Bye.png|February 2nd, 2016. Witnesses If a student has witnessed the protagonist commit murder, they will refuse to speak to her the next day. Students will explain why they refuse to speak to the player according to their persona. (EG, An Evil student saying they shouldn't speak together because the student doesn't want to be seen as an accomplice). Trying to interact with them will only get a response of "Go away!", "Don't talk to me!", or "Leave me alone!" from then on. Removed Interactions Two removed interactions were "Threaten" and "Seduce". The latter was added back in with the November 1st, 2015 Build, but isn't an option on the Interaction wheel. Instead, the Seduction Level influences the player's actions with students. According to one of YandereDev's older blog posts, threaten was a way to make NPCs to leave the area, but would harm the protagonist's reputation.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2015/01/01/reputation-and-npc-interactions/ 2-1-15Seduce.png|February 1st, 2015. Seduce. 2-1-15Threaten.png|February 1st, 2015. Threaten. Trivia *If a student is asked to follow while teleporting to the Demon Dimension, the student will stand in place until the player returns. *It's impossible to interact with students when in Bad Time Mode because instead of talking, the player will use psychokinesis on the student instead. *Multiple students cannot follow the protagonist at once because the Tranquilizer Box needs to detect the gender of Yandere-chan's follower. If there are multiple followers, the Tranquilizer Box cannot detect gender.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661231139634327552 *The protagonist's reputation will not decrease if she interacts with a student with a low reputation.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652916522801721344 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Interactable Category:Reputation Boosting Category:Decreasing Reputation Category:Tasks